Deja Vu
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: How will Cate and Baze react reliving teen pregnancy, only through the eyes of the grandparents and Lux as the unwed mother?
1. Chapter 1

"Tash, I need to talk to you." Lux said. Tasha leaned up against the lockers and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I need you to go to the doctor with me."

"Why?" She sighed. Lux pulled her arms around her sides.

"I'm feeling sick and need my best friend to go with me." Tasha scoffed.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Daniels to go with you?"

"Because I asked you, please." Tasha saw her pathetic sigh.

"Fine, I'll go." She paused, "but I still don't like you and him together. He's a teacher Lux!" Lux turned to her.

"Well, you'll be happy to know he doesn't want to be with me anymore. He's dating Ryan's sister."

"Oh," she replied.

"So let's just go. They'll give me some medication and it'll be over." But Lux knew her relationship with Eric wasn't over. They continued the tutoring because he couldn't see her otherwise. They walked out of the building and got on the city bus to head into town.

* * *

"What all will you do testing the blood?" Tasha asked the doctor and she looked over at Tasha.

"We check to see illnesses, pregnancy, everything." Tasha nodded and looked at Lux. Her eyes widened and pulled her arms around her sides.

"Lux?" Tasha asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered. The doctor walked out of the room. Tasha stormed towards the door. "Tash." She turned to Lux.

"I don't believe it. Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know Tasha, believe me."

"I need to get out of here." She walked out of the room. Lux sat waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. She sighed.

* * *

When Lux walked out of the clinic, she saw Tasha standing up against the building.

"I couldn't leave you here alone." Tasha shrugged. "Is it true?" Lux nodded. "What are you going to tell Cate?"

"I'm not telling Cate." She replied as they walked to the bus.

"You have to tell somebody."

"I'm not telling Cate or Baze. He's started that job with his dad, and, and Cate… her job at the station was over. Cate and Ryan just got married and they are already on the rocks. I can't tell them."

"Are you going to tell Mr. Daniels?"

"No." She responded.

"You can't hold it in Lux."

"I told you."

"At least tell Ryan. Somebody should know." Tasha looked into her eyes as they sat on the seat.

"Okay, I'll tell Ryan."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Today?"

"No."

"You have to tell him today. You'll feel better and he may even be able to help." Tasha shrugged and stood up. "He'll be able to help Lux." She's nodded.

"Maybe." They got off the bus and headed to the house.

* * *

"You what?" Ryan asked her. He had his arms crossed and his face was turning red. Lux turned to Tasha and then back to Ryan.

"I went to the doctor and found out I was-" Lux started to choke up.

"Pregnant." Tasha finally said. Ryan ran his hand over his head.

"Have you told Cate?"

"No, we can't tell Cate."

"We have to Lux. I can't keep something like this from her. You can't either. We have to tell her." He paused. "Does Baze know?"

"No, just you." Tasha replied after staring at a frozen Lux.

"Wonderful. This is what I've needed all day."

"I'm so sorry Ryan." Lux said. "This wasn't what I wanted at all."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Tasha mumbled.

"Cate and I have counseling tonight, but we can talk about it later."

"Can you tell her without me?"

"Lux."

"Please Ryan?" She pleaded and he sighed.

"I'll talk to Cate and Baze, but we will all have to set down and talk." She hugged him.

"Thank you Ryan!"

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't talked to Baze and Cate." Then he walked out the front door leaving Lux and Tasha alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we at Baze's?" Cate asked Ryan as they walked into the bar. Ryan was quiet and kept his hands in his pocket. He knew Cate and Baze would not be that receptive to Lux's news. Ryan knew why she asked him, but he would never understand why he agreed.

"You'll find out." He whispered to himself. When they walked through the bar, Math was standing at the counter with Baze. "Math, can we borrow Baze for a minute?" He raised his eyebrows at Ryan's request.

"Sure." Baze looked at Ryan before looking at Math.

"We'll be in the loft." He smacked Math's arm and they walked upstairs. "What's going on?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Ryan you've been acting strange since I came home." Ryan looked at the ground. This was not going to be easy and he could feel himself biting his lower lip.

"It's about Lux."

"Lux? What about Lux?" Cate asked.

"Is she alright?" Baze questioned uncrossing his arms.

"I told her I'd tell you this. She was nervous and came to me."

"What is it?"

"Lux's pregnant Cate." Ryan finally spit out.

"Pregnant?" Cate repeated.

"Who? Is it that Jones kid? I knew he was trouble!" Baze exclaimed and Ryan shook his head at Baze's question.

"I think she or Tasha said the name Eric Daniels."

"Mr. Daniels?"

"Her **_teacher?_**" Cate questioned stressing the last word.

"We have to do something."

'What?"

"I'll go to the school and pound his butt into the ground!"

"BAZE!"

"What?"

"We just need to talk to Lux."

"No you don't." A female voice called through the loft causing all of them to look at her. She walked over to them slowly. "I know you don't like the situation, and I don't either, but Eric loves me and I love him."

"This is ILLEGAL Lux! I can and will get him arrested for this."

"You can't do that!" Lux exclaimed.

"What were you thinking?" Cate got right in front of her. "He's your teacher Lux. He could lose his job over this."

"He will. I don't want him anywhere near Lux or any other kid in that school."

"No, we can't tell anybody. He didn't hurt me. It was my idea." All three of them stared at her. There were tears glistening in Cate's eyes and down her cheeks. Ryan looked upset and disappointed whiel Baze was angry and had fire in his eyes. "We agreed it was over before I found out. He won't bother us."

"How could you be so stupid Lux. Just tell me how." Baze exclaimed. He shook her shoulders before he stormed down into the bar. Cate stood frozen with her arms crossed. Lux looked at her and Ryan as he walked over to wrap an arm around her.

"Cate, say something." Lux pleaded and Cate sighed.

"I felt you were smarter than that Lux. I really did." She walked out of the room leaving Lux and Ryan alone.

'It wasn't smart to come while we were talking Lux."

"I forgot my purse." She said quietly.

"Well, at least it's out now." She nodded as Ryan spoke.

* * *

Cate walked into the bar and saw Baze pacing quickly. He looked up to see her standing there.

"How are you so calm Cate?" He asked and she responded with a shrug.

"I'm upset, but I don't know. I guess I'm thinking about telling my mom I was pregnant with Lux."

"That's completely different Cate."

"Is it?" She asked.

"We were teenagers. I wasn't your teacher."

"Well, it feels pretty similar." Cate responded walking out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't know what to do." Cate stated. She was lying against Ryan in the bed. Her fingers were interlocked with his. "I'm her mother and I know I'm supposed to be upset, but I also know what she's going through. My mother wasn't there for me. I want to be different than my mother was. I want to be there for Lux." Ryan kissed the side of her head.

"You are," he hugged her; "you are here for her."

"I know how hard it is to have a baby in high school. If only I could have spared her from that."

"She has to learn her lessons too Cate." He paused, "but maybe there is a way to keep the baby around, but it won't hurt Lux's schooling."

"What?"

"We want a baby, but haven't been able to have one. Maybe we can adopt Lux's."

"She'll never go for it."

"Maybe she will."

"No."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Why would you even ask that?" Lux questioned. "You gave me up and look at the life I had!"

"But you aren't putting your child in the foster care system. We'll raise it right here with you."

"I don't know."

"Come on Lux. Three a.m. feedings will fit better with me and Cate than your school schedule." She crossed her arms.

"Will it know me?"

"Yes." Ryan replied.

"but, as the older sister unless you feel otherwise." Cate interjected.

"I want to choose the name."

"Okay." Cate paused. "So it's settled? Should we go tell Baze?"

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"We aren't telling my grandchild that he or she is Ryan's child."

"Would you rather say it's the teacher's child? Look Baze, we are doing this for Lux. I remember how horrible high school was. I don't want Lux up all the time worrying. We'll raise that baby."

"And of course it'll have no relation to me. That's my grandchild."

"You'll see the baby."

"I want rights."

"What?"

"I want to be Uncle Baze."

"No way."

"Well there's always the truth Cate. I don't mind being grandpa."

"Fine." She scoffed. "Uncle Baze."

"Yes!"

* * *

Cate went into the attic bedroom she and Ryan made up for Lux. She was lying across the bed.

"Lux?" Cate could tell she'd been crying. "Lux, what's wrong?"

"I just hate the whole situation." She wiped her eyes. "How was talking to Baze?"

"He wants to be called Uncle Baze."

"Why?"

"He feels that Ryan and I adopting the baby means we don't want him to have any rights or reason to see it."

"But Uncle Baze? He doesn't have any brothers or sisters and even that would make me nervous."

"It's Uncle Baze or the truth."

* * *

"Hey Uncle Baze." Lux said teasingly the next day.

"She told you." He said looking up from the counter.

"Yeah. I'm glad somebody did." She paused. "So are you really okay about all of this?"

"No Lux, I'm not. But sooner or later, I'll have to accept it. So I'll just do it now."

"What did your dad say?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling my dad. If you want to tell him your teacher did this, fine by me. But he won't live very long."

"I am sorry Baze. I really am."

"So am I." He walked out of the loft.


End file.
